Countermand: Loyalties
by Voyager Queen
Summary: Sequel to Three Sisters. Voyager has returned but not everyone is welcomed with opened arms. Will Tom get caught up in more trouble than he can handle in his attemp to see justice done? *COMPLETED*
1. Part One

Countermand  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
Before you read this you should really read…  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
If you don't… you'll probably be a little confused because this story takes place in an A.U.  
  
  
  
* * Helmsman's log, stardate 521750.0 * *  
  
A lot has happened this last week. We discovered the Mikan wormhole. It was previously known only to Section 31. A rebel section of Starfleet. Voyager made it through the wormhole just before it collapsed… forever sealing Section Headquarters in the Delta Quadrant and now we're home. This will be Voyager's last night before we reach Federation space and everyone is celebrating. I'll be going to B'Elanna's. Our relationship is another big change…  
  
* * B'Elanna's Quarters * *  
  
"Come in!" B'Elanna's voice called through the door. "You're early."  
  
"I couldn't wait to see you," Tom replied which made B'Elanna smile.  
  
Tom smiled when he saw her. She looked wonderful in a short blue velvet dress. "You are so beautiful," he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
B'Elanna laughed, "I bet you say that to all the girls."  
  
"Only the one's who were so beautiful."  
  
"Which was all of them?" B'Elanna asked playfully.  
  
"No, only you."  
  
B'Elanna didn't laugh this time as she stared into Tom's cobalt blue eyes. "We need to talk, Tom," leading him to her couch they sat down. "What are we going to do?"  
  
At her sullen tone he turned to her, "About what?"  
  
"About getting home. I mean for all we know I could be hauled off to prison with Chakotay and the others."  
  
"I won't let that happen."  
  
"You don't have the power to stop it."  
  
"B'Elanna you and the others aren't Marquis anymore, Starfleet will understand that."  
  
"Will they? Tom, we've both seen different sides of Starfleet. You've seen only the good side but I've seen all the bad."  
  
"B'Elanna, I won't let anything happen to you, to any of you. If they put you in jail and diplomacy fails then I'll just have to break you out."  
  
B'Elanna laughed until she realized he was dead serious, "No! I don't want you to jeopardize you're career over me. If we go to prison I want you to get a new assignment from Starfleet and just forget about us."  
  
"Forget about you? You're asking me to forget about my friends? My family? You? Well I'd do most anything for you but forget you? Never."  
  
"Tom…"  
  
"Please B'Elanna lets not talk about 'what if's' or 'could be's' this is probably our last night on Voyager and I want to enjoy it."  
  
B'Elanna smiled. "You're right. Whatever happens will happen, but tonight, none of that matters."  
  
* * Captain's Ready Room * *  
  
Chakotay and Janeway were sitting together on her couch enjoying the familiar stares outside the viewport.  
  
"What do you think will happen?" Chakotay asked.  
  
Janeway sighed, she had been thinking of the possible answers to that question and had up with only one answer, "I've no idea. But whatever happens you know I'll stand by you, don't you? That I'll fight for all of you?"  
  
Chakotay nodded, "Of course, but there are still no certainties. This is probably as nervous as I've been our entire voyage."  
  
Janeway smiled sympathetically, "Try not to worry, Commander. If all else fails Lt. Paris and I both have a mutual friend in a very high place."  
  
"Admiral Paris."  
  
"I'm talking about someone higher."  
  
"Higher than an Admiral? I guess I really don't have anything to worry about."  
  
* * Voyager: Federation Space * *  
  
Janeway stood proudly on the bridge. Everyone was at their stations as Harry contacted Starfleet Command. Clenching her fists Janeway said, "On screen."  
  
Admiral Paris and Lt. Reginald Barclay appeared on the screen both seemed awestruck by who they were seeing. Tom smiled at the expression on his father's face, it wasn't often he was caught off guard.  
  
"Kathryn…" the Admiral murmured. "Welcome home."  
  
Janeway smiled, "Thank you Admiral, you have no idea how good it is to be home. We have a lot to tell you."  
  
The Admiral nodded, "As I do you, a lot has changed since you've been gone. I think we should meet… alone."  
  
Janeway smiled wryly, "I believe I should bring at least one of my senor staff, Lieutenant Paris perhaps?"  
  
The Admiral smiled, "You should beam down as soon as you reach Earth."  
  
* * Admiral Owen Paris's Office * *  
  
Tom and Owen embraced the second Tom entered the office.  
  
"It's so good to see you," Owen said quietly before pulling back. "I contacted your mother and sisters, they're on their way."  
  
Tom nodded, "Good, but right now I'm concerned about my other family."  
  
Owen looked at him confused and Janeway clarified, "The Marquis ship we we're chasing was destroyed and the surviving crew were brought onto Voyager. They have served as Starfleet officers this last year and have been hardworking and loyal."  
  
The Admiral sat behind his desk considerably paler than moments before, "This is terrible."  
  
"Terrible?" Tom echoed. "Why?"  
  
"The changes you've missed…" he started. "McAllister signed a new treaty with the Cardassains."  
  
"What does it entail?" Janeway asked.  
  
"It says that every Marquis traitor we capture must immediately be turned over to Cardassain authorities."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Tom blurted. "McAllister would never agree to that."  
  
"He did, Tom and I'm afraid this is our of my hands. The Marquis will need to be surrendered."  
  
"You have to make an exception," Janeway pleaded.  
  
"It's not my choice, Kathryn. Once the Admiral's council finds out about this they'll be turned over."  
  
Janeway was shaking her head in disgust, "To the Cardassians? Never. I won't let you."  
  
"This is bigger than both of us," Owen said. "You must know if there was anything I could do, I'd do it."  
  
"I need to see McAllister," Tom said firmly.  
  
"He's not taking visitors."  
  
"I'm his grandson whom he hasn't seen in a year."  
  
"He's changed, Tom. He's not the same man you remember."  
  
"You have to get me a meeting with him," Tom insisted.  
  
"I can't, Tom and frankly I wouldn't even if I could. I don't want you involved in this."  
  
"Involved? I'm already involved Admiral these are the lives of my friends that we are so casually discussing."  
  
"I understand how you feel…"  
  
"You don't understand anything. With all these changes how is it that you're exactly the same?"  
  
"Thomas…"  
  
"You go ahead and tell the council but I'm not going to stay out of this. I won't just sit by and watch."  
  
"Neither will I," Janeway added. "Come on, Lieutenant. We're leaving."  
  
* * Council Meeting Hall * *  
  
"Where's President McAllister?" Admiral Rice asked.  
  
"He won't be coming," Owen announced. "I'll be speaking for him. He told me that under no uncertain terms should we violate the Federation/Cardassian treaty and he fears if we do we may be faced with a war."  
  
Admiral Rice and the others nodded, "That's true, I don't like giving these people over to the Cardassians anymore than I imagine the rest of you do but they are traitors and we can't risk provoking the Cardassains. I vote we surrender them."  
  
Admiral Paris sighed sadly, "All else in favor say 'aye'" At the chorus of 'ayes' he sighed again.  
  
* * Penal Transport Station * *  
  
Tom, Janeway, Harry, Kes, Neelix, and even Tuvok stared in disbelief along with the rest of the Starfleet crew as their Marquis friends were shackled and loaded onto a transport to be taken to a Cardassian prison camp. None of them had even had a chance to say goodbye as Voyager was boarded and the 'traitors' were dragged away.  
  
Now they could only say a few quick words as their former crewmates were prodded past them.  
  
When Tom saw B'Elanna he immediately pushed to the front of the crowd and ran to her side, walking beside her as she headed to the docking bay.  
  
"I'm sorry, B'Elanna," he whispered.  
  
B'Elanna smiled, "This isn't your fault."  
  
"I'll get you out. All of you."  
  
B'Elanna met his eyes, "Please, Tom. Don't, promise me."  
  
"You know I can't promise that."  
  
"I don't want you hurt."  
  
"But I'm supposed to standby and watch as you're placed in a prison camp?"  
  
B'Elanna lowered her eyes.  
  
"I love you, B'Elanna and I will come for you. Whatever it takes."  
  
B'Elanna gasped at the admission and the determination in his eyes, she was only able to say, "I love you, too," before she was pushed into the transport.  
  
As Tom turned steely eyed and made his way back through the crowd Janeway and Kim recognized the set of his shoulders and the recklessness in his eyes. They knew he wouldn't leave it at this, with B'Elanna being chartered away in chains. Afraid he'd do something brash they followed him with Tuvok close behind. Kes started after them as well but Neelix stopped her.  
  
"This isn't our fight," he said.  
  
"They're our friends as well, Neelix," Kes said haughtily.  
  
"Kes they're trained for this, we aren't. We'll only slow them down if they attempt a rescue and we both know they will. I know you only want to help but for once I think you should listen to me."  
  
Kes sighed, "You're right, Neelix. I'll leave this to them," she said and then added under her breath, "For now."  
  
* * * *  
  
Janeway, Kim and Tuvok broke free of the crowd and saw Tom in the distance with three people running towards him. A young redhead jumped into his arms.  
  
"Tom," Janeway said as they reached them.  
  
"Captain," he said with a ghost of a smile. "I'd like to introduce some friends of mine, Ensigns Susie Crabtree, Steven Teller and Special Agent Kida."  
  
Tuvok eyed Kida wearily as she smiled ear to ear, "You are Vulcan," he said.  
  
Her smile grew impossibly wider, "Only a quarter Vulcan, I'm mostly Human."  
  
Tom smiled as well, "And these are my friends from Voyager, Kida I'm sure you remember Captain Janeway and this is Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Tuvok."  
  
Tom's six friends all smiled at each other, spare Tuvok and Janeway smiled at Kida saying hello to her old acquaintance.  
  
"We're really sorry about the Marquis," Steven said sympathetically.  
  
"Don't be," Tom said coldly. "They'll be fine."  
  
Susie, Kida and Steven were confused by his demeanor but the Voyagers understood it all too well.  
  
"Tom," Janeway began. "I'd advise against what you're plannaing."  
  
Tom turned on her, his eyes as sharp as ice and twice as cold, "You'd leave them there?"  
  
Janeway shook her head, "No, but I wouldn't go after them without a plan."  
  
"You're going after them!" Susie cried indignantly. "Dammit, Tom Paris! This is exactly why I broke up with you, you're going to get yourself killed. Well you're not going, that's all there is to it. I'll tell your father."  
  
Tom smiled, "God I missed you, Susie."  
  
Susie placed her hands on her hips, "That's it? That's all you have to say?"  
  
"What would you like me to say? Beg you not to tell on me? We aren't kids anymore, Sue. I'm going and nobody will stop me."  
  
"Then I'm going as well," Janeway stated and Tom turned to her in surprise.  
  
"Me too," Harry said.  
  
"I too will go," Tuvok agreed.  
  
"Great," Tom said. "Now all we need is a plan."  
  
"Enough," Susie cried. 'if you're really going to do this, you aren't going to do it without us." Kida and Steven nodded their agreement. "We're going too."  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Part Two

Countermand: Loyalties  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
Before you read this you should really read…  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
If you don't… you'll probably be a little confused because this story takes place in an A.U.  
  
  
  
* * Admiral Owen Paris's Office * *  
  
The seven Starfleeters' stormed past Admiral Paris's secretary and filed into his office, they stood cross armed in front of his desk with Tom and Janeway in the front. The Admiral looked up from his Padd.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, I couldn't stop them," his frantic secretary said.  
  
"It's alright Janice," he said waving her off. He placed the Padd on his desk and clasped his hands. "To what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"We need to know where my crew is being held," Janeway told him.  
  
"That's confidential,"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Kathryn--"  
  
"We will get them back, Admiral. With or without your help."  
  
Paris surveyed the room and smiled, "A strike against Starfleet by the most unlikely group of dedicated officers. How could I refuse?" with a small sigh he handed over the Padd he'd been reading. "There is the location and everything we know about the facility."  
  
'Thank you, Owen," Janeway said as she began to leave.  
  
Tom didn't move. "We need a ship."  
  
"Tom I can't…"  
  
"I just need to know where it is. Where is the Flawless docked?"  
  
With a frown between his eyes he answered. "Deep Space Five."  
  
* * Deep Space Five * *  
  
"What is 'the flawless'?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's Starfleet's most advanced ship. It's not very large and can be manned by a small number of people so it's perfect for our mission," Tom told them.  
  
"How come we've never heard of it?" Janeway asked.  
  
"It's Top Secret," Tom said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then how come you know about it?" Harry asked pointedly.  
  
Tom smiled, "It was my first posting, I was it's pilot."  
  
"I thought the Clayson was your first posting?" Janeway asked confused.  
  
"You were supposed to, Top Secret, remember?"  
  
"There she is," Kida said with a smile.  
  
They all stared at the ship before them. It was sleeker than Voyager even and seemed to have no seams.  
  
"Why Kida, I do believe you've missed her," Tom said smiling playfully.  
  
"That old rust bucket? Ha! They never even let me fly her, gave the helm to some cocky kid and stuck me Captaining it."  
  
Tom smiled again and Harry furrowed his brow, "It's not like any ship I've ever seen,"  
  
Laughing Tom turned to him, "It shouldn't be. It's from the twenty ninth century."  
  
"What?" Janeway gasped.  
  
"I'd tell you how we got it but it's a long story and as I said it's--"  
  
"Top Secret," Harry, Steven and Susie all mimicked simultaneously.  
  
"Right. So are you guys ready for some fun?" Tom smiled holding up a phaser rifle.  
  
His six companions nodded and Tom stood out from the boxes they'd been hiding behind and held out the phaser in the air.  
  
"Everyone down on the floor and no one will be hurt!"  
  
Kida came and stood beside him, he turned to her with a smile, "I've always wanted to say that,"  
  
"Focus, Tom. Focus."  
  
"Right."  
  
They made their way quickly across the floor and filed into the Flawless one by one. Tom was the last in and before he closed the docking door he saw a group of tem guards round the corner. He stunned all of them with only half as many shots as guards. Heading quickly to the helm he started up the engines.  
  
"Should I take us out?" he asked them causually.  
  
"Yes!" came the response of five exasperated voices and one "That would be wise, Mister Paris," from Tuvok.  
  
"Well then, hold on."  
  
* Somewhere between Federation and Cardassian Space *  
  
"Alright," Tom started. "We've got the ship, the crew, a worthy objective. Now, all we need is a plan."  
  
"Why don't we go to the conference room?" Kida suggested, "The Flawless will fly itself."  
  
Tom twirled around in the pilot's seat, "Do you remember that conference room?"  
  
Kida smiled, "Just activate the cloak Tom."  
  
* * The Flawless- Conference Room * *  
  
"It is smaller than I remember," Kida said surveying the small room. It had one small square table and only four chairs.  
  
"Maybe people are smaller in the future," Harry suggested.  
  
Tom gave him an amused glance but decided not to dignify that with a response, "Come on take a seat," he told them and with a wink at his three best friends he added, "The Ensigns' can stand."  
  
Kida, Tuvok and Janeway joined Tom at the table and Tom pulled up a small holographic representation of the Cardassian prison.  
  
"Sulok. It's one of the smaller prisons and it's mostly populated with Cardassians. There are only fifty prisoners despite our people, and 46 of them are Cardassian so it shouldn't be hard to pick out the life signs of our crew," Tom explained. "There are 32 guards altogether. Watching the prison in two shifts of 16. The guards live on base and sleep in barracks. If we can lock the off duty guards in the barracks we will only have 16 to worry about."  
  
"And the reinforcements when the alarm goes off," Kida added.  
  
Tom leaned back in his chair, "Oh, we don't have to worry about that because we aren't going to set off any alarms."  
  
Janeway smiled at his confidence, "You have a plan."  
  
"I have a plan worthy of this ships' name, Captain. And it's incredibly simple."  
  
"Incredibly simple?" Kida echoed. "Tom, you never come up with anything incredibly simple."  
  
"Trust me. It's simple."  
  
"What is your plan, Tom?" Steven asked.  
  
Tom gave a fox like grin, "Okay, here it is. The Flawless will do most of the work for us. The things this ship can do is amazing. The ship will be able to fool the Cardassian sensors into believing we are a Cardassian cargo hauler so we will get clearance to land inside of the facility."  
  
"And we can also sent out a pulse that will shut down all their systems and lock the barracks," Kida added.  
  
"Or send out a short range stun pulse so we can take out the guards in the cargo bay," Tom continued. "Then we split up into three groups. Tuvok and Janeway can go to Building one where you'll find around half of the crew. Harry, Susie, and Steven will form the next group and can go the Building two where you should find the rest of the crew."  
  
Steven stepped forward with a wry smile, "If we're rescuing all the crew what will you be doing? I know you've saved the best part for yourself."  
  
Tom gave a half smile and ignored him, "Kid and I will make up the last group and we'll be heading to their solitary confinement cell. It's the highest security cell and one of people may be in it because The Flawless' sensors have picked up human life signs at it's location."  
  
Kida placed her arm around Tom's shoulder, "You just think you're so smart, don't you?"  
  
"Smarter than you."  
  
Janeway smiled. Kida and Tom had been friends since he first entered the Academy and they'd always provided good entertainment. "That's a good plan, Tom. When will we reach the base?"  
  
"Full speed? We'll be there in an hour."  
  
* * Orbit around Sulok * *  
  
"Permission to land on base," Tom requested in his 'Cardassian voice'.  
  
"Why can't we see you on screen?" was the gruff response.  
  
"Our visualizer is broken. Any more questions or can we land now?" Tom asked harshly, fitting quite well into his role as Cardassian.  
  
"Proceed," the voice growled back.  
  
When the link was severed Tom turned to Kida, "Freeze their computers and lock the barracks."  
  
Kida nodded and got to work and Tom turned his his attention to Harry, "Prepare to send out the stun pulse as soon as we land."  
  
Tom turned back to the controls so he could land The Flawless. Pulling the ship into the atmosphere he immediately headed for the lone structure on the desert planet. The doors to the cargo bay were opening as he reached them and he pulled the ship in and landed before they were halfway up.  
  
The Cardassian guards stared in amazement at the ship that was most assuredly not a Cardassian cargo hauler.  
  
"Now, Harry!" Tom called.  
  
Harry quickly sent the stun pulse and the guards collapsed instantly.  
  
Tom went immeadiatly to the weapons locker and handed out phaser rifles, then he threw the last one over his shoulder and they headed out.  
  
"What's the count, Kida?" Tom asked.  
  
"4 down," she called after counting the fallen guards.  
  
"12 to go," Tom and Kida said in stereo.  
  
"Alright let's split up. Check in when you reach your buildings and keep me informed of the count."  
  
Janeway and Tuvok ran off to the first Building.  
  
"Do you believe we will succeed?" Tuvok asked to which Janeway smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm not use to taking orders least of all from my helmsman but it's a good plan."  
  
"Is that a 'yes'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tuvok nodded, "It is an intuitive plan."  
  
"Tuvok," Janeway whispered nudging him and drawing his attention to two guards. Both leveled their phasers and stunned them. "What do you know?" Janeway smiled. "Tom was right, this is incredibly simple."  
  
Heading straight to the building Tuvok blew out the lock and pushed open the door.  
  
"Captain!" came a cry of surprise as they stepped inside.  
  
"Chakotay," Janeway called back running up to him and touching him through the bars. Tuvok nodded to the Commander and got to work at unlocking the cell doors.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Breaking you out. I'm not one to abandon my own."  
  
Chakotay smiled, "Janeway leading a rebel mission?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not the leader, Tom Paris is."  
  
Chakotay rolled his eyes, "I dhould have known."  
  
"In fact, I need to check in with him, Janeway to Paris."  
  
"Paris here."  
  
"We've got the first group and two more guards are down."  
  
"Good, head back to the ship."  
  
"Right, Janeway out." The cell doors opened and the Marquis stepped out. "Let's go,"  
  
* * Near Building Two * *  
  
Steven, Susie and Harry ran across the courtyard towards the second Building.  
  
"So, Harry…" Susie began. "You and Tom are good friends what has he been up to this last year?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Playing hero, mostly. He made it to warp 10."  
  
"Warp 10!" Steven gasped. "He use to say one day he would."  
  
"What else?" Susie asked. "Since we were kid's we have shared everything, it's weird thinking of Tom on his own."  
  
"He wasn't on his own," Harry protested. "He had me and B'Elanna."  
  
"B'Elanna?" Susie echoed.  
  
"Tom's girlfriend."  
  
Steven held back a laugh as Susie turned red but he could understand how she felt. He was jealous too, of Tom's new best friend… Harry Kim.  
  
The three took out four guards and entered the Building in silence. They crossed the first stretch of cells with Cardassains growling and banging on the bars. Harry was in front and as the first Marquis appeared he noticed a beautiful half Klingon tampering with the lock.  
  
"B'Elanna!" Harry called.  
  
She looked up in surprise but didn't seemed shocked, "Harry! Where's Tom?"  
  
Harry smiled as Steven got to work on opening the cells. "He's around. How did you know he was here?"  
  
She smiled, "He promised to get me out. You are here sooner than I expected though and who are your friends?"  
  
"They're friends of Tom's."  
  
B'Elanna nodded and Harry joined Susie and Steven.  
  
"How's it going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not much longer," Steven replied.  
  
"Crabtree to Paris," Susie said hitting her combadge. "We've reached our building and taken out four more guards."  
  
"Understood. Good job. Get back to the ship, Kida and I have almost hit our mark."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And Susie, if something happens to us you know the backup plan."  
  
"Yes, but Tom--"  
  
"Paris out," he said quickly forestalling Susie's protests and earning him an amused look from Kida.  
  
"6 to go," they said together before continuing to make their way through the Building. "We can handle six guards, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely," Kida smiled. "So who do you think the Cardassians are so protective of?"  
  
"I don't know," Tom admitted. "But they're probably a Marquis, one of my friend's or otherwise. Now, are you ready for some action?"  
  
"Always,"  
  
"Lets get going, then."  
  
Tom and Kida pressed against the wall as they prepared to enter the Maximum Security Area. Checking around the corner and seeing it was clear Tom cautiously headed around, motioning Kida to follow.  
  
At the voices of two Cardassians the duo stopped to listen.  
  
"We've had a power shortage throughout the facility."  
  
"Cause?"  
  
"We aren't sure…"  
  
"Not good enough. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what's at stake here. Post extra guards at our 'guests' room and wake up the off-duty guards."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Just as the Cardassians were about to head off Kida and Tom appeared from around the corner and stunned them.  
  
"4 to go,"  
  
Reaching the cell of the Cardassians 'guest' they counted only three guards.  
  
"Where's the fourth?" Kida whispered to which Tom shrugged.  
  
"I've got no idea, but we don't have time to wait for him to show up."  
  
Kida nodded and cocked her gun. Easily Tom took out two of the guards and Kida the third. Kida ran to the door and Tom, to the console near it.  
  
"How's it look? Can you open the door?" Kida asked.  
  
Tom smiled, "Even the Cardassians' best is no match for me."  
  
Laughing Kida quipped, "Not even the Q are any match for you."  
  
Without looking up he responded seriously, "Damn right."  
  
Standing Tom nodded to the door, Kida moved aside as it opened.  
  
"Shall we see what's behind door number three?" Tom asked.  
  
Nodding, somewhat apprehensively Kida led the way into the cell. It was unlike any Cardassian cell she'd ever seen.  
  
It was clean.  
  
A smooth unlettered floor, a comfortable chair and a spacey, occupied bed in the corner.  
  
Tom came and stood by Kida, the prone figure at the other side of the room remained motionless.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kida called.  
  
Slowly the figure turned, causing both Fleeters to gasp with surprise and disbelief.  
  
Tom almost lost the grip on his phaser as he stared into the familiar face of the last person he'd expected to see…  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Part Three

Countermand: Loyalties  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
Before you read this you should really read…  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
If you don't… you'll probably be a little confused because this story takes place in an A.U.  
  
  
  
* * Where we left off… * *  
  
"McAllister…" Kina breathed, Tom echoing her with a soft "grandfather."  
  
McAllister stared at the two as though he didn't really believe they were there.  
  
Stepping forward Tom tried again, "Grandfather?"  
  
"Tom?" he chocked uncertainly. Standing he stared into the eyes of the grandson he had thought lost to him forever.  
  
"It can't be…" he muttered.  
  
"It is," Kida assured. "Now we've got to all get out of here."  
  
The three turned but a shadow fell across the doorway. The fourth guard, the missing Cardassian stood armed before them, blocking their only way out. The Cardassian raised his phaser and shot the closest one to him… Tom.  
  
Acting quickly Kida had raised her own gun and killed, not stunned him before he could fire off another shot.  
  
To add insult to injury, Tom's flawless plan acquired another kink. The red klaxons began to blare through the facility as Tom dropped to his knees.  
  
Tom had been shot with many different kinds of phasers. He'd always hated Cardassian blasters the most.  
  
Collapsed in his grandfather's arms with Kida hovering over him he made another attempt at heroism, "You two need to get to The Flawless, you can still make it."  
  
"That phaser must have done a lot of damage if you think I'd leave you," Kida quipped.  
  
Tom laughed and to his company's dismay blood began to speckle his lips, "I'll never make it and there's no point in us all dying here."  
  
Ignoring him Kida turned to McAllister, "I don't suppose there is any way to convince you to head to our ship?"  
  
"And leave my grandson?"  
  
"Right. I didn't think so."  
  
* * The Flawless * *  
  
Susie carefully watched the marquis called B'Elanna. So this was Tom's girlfriend, she thought bitterly.  
  
The girls he fell for were just getting more and more interesting. Megan Delaney, some betazoid tramp named Tikil, that positively evil Starfleet Lieutenant Mariot Clacer, and most likely quite a few others she didn't know about.  
  
Now, B'Elanna Torres, an outlaw, beautiful, mysterious and exactly the kind of girl Tom would usually fall for.  
  
The kind of girl she would usually have been there to protect him from. At least he'd been a galaxy away from Kida.  
  
The half Klingon had to be better than that stuck up Vulcan super agent, right?  
  
Putting aside her musings Susie looked around the cargo bay nervously. All the teams were back aboard. All the teams but Tom's and time was running out.  
  
When she heard the unmistakable sound of Cardassian klaxons she realized, it already had.  
  
Hardening her heart she ran to the bridge, she knew what had to be done.  
  
Too many lives hung in the balance to wait around for two fleeters… even if one did have her heart.  
  
She jumped into the pilots seat and Janeway looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting us out of here."  
  
"Tom's back?"  
  
"Tom didn't make it but it's time for the backup plan."  
  
"Backup plan?"  
  
"If one of the teams don't make it back we leave with out them."  
  
"We can't leave them!" Janeway exclaimed.  
  
"We stay and we risk the lives of all those we came to save. A Cardassian fleet will be here any moment. We need to leave."  
  
Without waiting for Janeway to respond Susie took off. Tears slide silently down her cheeks and they all remained silent.  
  
* * Maximum Security: Sulok * *  
  
Kida and McAllister helped Tom to stand, each of them pulling one of his arms around their shoulders. Slowly the three made their way out of the facility.  
  
"They'll be gone," Tom said between coughs.  
  
Kida shook her head, "Susie still loves you, she won't leave without you."  
  
"It's because she still loves me that she will."  
  
Kida sighed, knowing he was right. For all the quarrels she and Susie had, had Kida had learned Susie always kept good on her word.  
  
Especially if it was given to Tom.  
  
"Then we'll head for the desert, hide until they come back for us and you know they will."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," McAllister agreed. "The Cardassians will be here soon and if we aren't gone…"  
  
"When hell freezes over I'll let us become their prisoners," Kida hissed.  
  
"Well we better get out of here," Tom gasped. "We all know how Vulcans hate the cold."  
  
With a smile in her eyes and a frown on her lips she replied, "The only thing Vulcans hate are smart mouth hotshot pilots."  
  
"I bet they can't stand you then, huh."  
  
* * Telis Six on Bajor * *  
  
B'Elanna felt the ship land and couldn't keep the smile off her face. Running from the cargo bay she jumped down from the ship.  
  
She saw Janeway and her other rescuers standing solemn in the corner of the docking bay. Running to her Captain she immediately called out, "Where's Tom? Working on this beautiful ship, I suppose?"  
  
The young redhead next to Janeway looked up with tears in her eyes and B'Elanna's hear lurched. "Where is he?" she demanded.  
  
A tear finally sliding down her cheek, Susie answered, "He's still on Sulok."  
  
* * Outside of Sulok: Somewhere in the desert * *  
  
McAllister and Kida laid the now unconscious Tom on the floor of a cavern. They'd covered a couple miles but eventually had to stop to rest. With Tom as dead weight they just couldn't force themselves to go on.  
  
"What's going on McAllister?" Kida asked, speaking for the first time since Tom had lost consciousness.  
  
"I was abducted months ago, Kida. Held in that cell completely secluded. Surely you've heard news of it."  
  
"No, I haven't. No one has because apparently you're still in San Francisco."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There appears to be two of you and you're evil twin has been wreaking havoc all over the Federation. Signing a treaty with Cardassia forfeiting all Marquis to their discretion. Hiding out, no public speaking."  
  
"You mean to tell me all this time I've been her someone has been impersonating me?"  
  
"It appears that way."  
  
"What are you two doing here? I thought you'd come to rescue me. And Tom? Voyager? They've returned?"  
  
"It's a long story but it seems we have the time so sit back and relax…"  
  
* * Telis Six on Bajor * *  
  
"What do you mean, 'he's still on Sulok'? You left without him!" B'Elanna cried angrily.  
  
"We had no choice," Janeway defended but B'Elanna wasn't listening.  
  
"I've got to go back."  
  
"None of you are going anywhere," rang a familiar authoritive voice. "You are all under arrest."  
  
The outlaws turned and saw the demanding presence of none other than James McAllister, Admiral Owen Paris in manacles beside him.  
  
"Congratulations on a remarkable prison break," he said sweetly, a smile plastered on his usually genial face, "but I'm afraid I can't allow you to stay free. All of you Marquis and your traitorous rescuers will be imprisoned and returned to Sulok and this time, no one will be coming to save you."  
  
* * Somewhere outside of Sulok * *  
  
"That's a remarkable story," McAllister said looking at his grandson with admiration. "I always knew in my heart that Tom was alive, that nothing could keep him down… but I'd forgotten one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Men like Tom… boys like Tom, they never get older. Boys like my grandson, they always die young."  
  
"Not this young," Kida said determinedly. "Not this man."  
  
"There is nothing we can do for him Kida. It's the end of the line. Only a matter of time before the Cardassians find us and then it's over."  
  
"It's never over till it's over," Kida contradicted, pulling the power source from Tom's gun and adding it to her own she cocked it and allowed it to fall limply at her side. "At the very least, we'll die fighting."  
  
"Fighting can't solve everything."  
  
"No, but in this situation, it's all we've got. Trust me, diplomacy is a lost cause."  
  
"And fighting will do nothing but cause undue death."  
  
With a rueful smile, Kida replied, "Oh, I assure you, any deaths I cause will be over due."  
  
"Can you be sure? They're only lackies, those men are only doing what they've been told."  
  
"And I'm a soldier, I'll fight to the end like I was trained."  
  
McAllister sighed, "Then I'll fight by your side."  
  
"I've got about six shots," she told him. "I should be able to take out twenty guards."  
  
McAllister laughed, "I knew there was a reason why I always liked you. You're just like Tom. Cockier than hell but always coming through. You know, I used to think one day you two kids would get together."  
  
With a heavy sigh and a rueful look at Tom she responded, "So did I. I guess it wasn't in the cards."  
  
The two looked up as they heard yelling voices in the distance. "This is it," Kida whispered raising her phaser.  
  
The group of Cardassians that entered were numbered well over twenty. They were all in full body armor. Standing staring at them she prepared to pull the trigger, McAllister's words 'fighting can't solve everything' rang in her ears. She wasn't sure if she could fire, luckily she never had the chance to decide, feeling the familiar tingle of the transporters she appeared on some rickety trade vessel.  
  
A petite blonde ran passed her and kneeled over Tom. Twirling around the phaser dropped from Kida's hands, "What are you doing?" Kida demanded. "Where have you brought us?"  
  
"I'm treating him, and *we* have brought you on our ship."  
  
Looking up she saw another strange alien. He had polka dots on his face and whiskers.  
  
"Why are you helping us?" McAllister asked the strange alien.  
  
"We're friends of Tom," he answered. "The others have been apprehended by Starfleet. When we heard Tom was missing we came to get him."  
  
Kida nodded and turned back to Tom and the young girl.  
  
"This is pretty bad," she said pressing a hypospray to Tom's neck, "but I have him stabilized for now."  
  
Slowly opening his eyes Tom blinked twice, "Kes?" he murmured before slipping unconscious.  
  
"Yes, it's me, Tom. I'm here… How much longer, Neelix?"  
  
"We'll be to Vulcan within the hour."  
  
"Vulcan?" McAllister echoed.  
  
"It's the only place we'll be safe, we will be able to stay with a Vulcan master in the temple of Serelous until Tom is well," Kes explained.  
  
Kida nodded, "When we get to Vulcan, McAllister and I will need to leave immeadiatly. Will you watch over Tom?"  
  
"McAllister?" Kes cried remembering the name as the man who imprisoned her other friends.  
  
"It's a long story. Can I trust you to stay with Tom?"  
  
"Yes, of course," Kes replied honestly, "but where will you be going?"  
  
"We'll be going to San Francisco to clear up a massive misunderstanding that has caused the entire Federation to go up in arms."  
  
* * Penal Transport Station: Holding Cells * *  
  
B'Elanna paced the cell like a caged tiger as the others sat with nothing else to do but watch her.  
  
"He could be dead," she said suddenly. "This is my fault! I never should have gotten him involved in this."  
  
"You didn't, he involved himself," Janeway spoke up.  
  
"Janeway's right," Admiral Paris said with undistinguishable pride. "Nobody could have stopped him form helping his friends. If anyone is to blame it's me… McAllister had my office bugged, the whole rescue was doomed from the start."  
  
"Ah… A-Admiral," B'Elanna stuttered. "It's good to meet you, I don't think we've been properly introduced, yet."  
  
"I know who you are," Paris smiled. "You're the young lady who finally stole my son's heart and I'm delighted to meet you."  
  
B'Elanna reached for his outstretched hand, "The rumors don't do you justice. You're supposed to be a demanding ogre," B'Elanna said lightly, remembering the rumors she'd heard.  
  
With only a slight bit of bitterness he asked, "Did my son tell you that?"  
  
"No, no he didn't. Tom doesn't much talk about himself or his family, his friends. He keeps much of himself hidden."  
  
The Admiral nodded, "He'll survive, you know. Tom can beat anything."  
  
B'Elanna nodded, "Anything but not everything."  
  
They all understood the statement. Tom always comes out of situations at the last minute, sliding through and no one can live like that forever.  
  
* * Temple of Serelous: Vulcan * *  
  
Tom woke up in a soft bed, weighted down by heavy robes. Grabbing his side, he winced. The pain was better but a far cry from bearable. With blurry eyes he put aside the pain and surveyed his surroundings, he was in a Vulcan temple. He could see the red desert through the window and all Vulcan buildings were decorated the same.  
  
He was about to get up and go looking for someone when he heard a familiar voice humming nearby. In his experience getting up while injured -anywhere- near Kes was just asking for trouble.  
  
"Kes," he called and she was immediately by his side.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Smiling sweetly she told him, "Neelix and I came and got you, Kida and McAllister."  
  
"Thanks," he murmured. "Where are they now?"  
  
"They went back to San Francisco,"  
  
This time, despite Kes's presence Tom sat up bolt straight in the bed. "What?" he cried.  
  
Kes immediately pushed him back down and in his weakened condition he couldn't fight her.  
  
"Stay down," she scolded.  
  
The throbbing pain in his back and side made him realize that maybe he should listen to her.  
  
"Why would they go there?"  
  
"Someone has been impersonating McAllister, they didn't tell me much about it though. From what I can gather they went back to Earth to clear things up."  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I need to get to San Francisco."  
  
Shaking her head, Kes responded. "You aren't going anywhere. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"But Kes…"  
  
"Tom, if you go you could cause permanent damage and you may never recover."  
  
"What about the others? B'Elanna? Where's B'Elanna?"  
  
"They've been captured again, Janeway, Harry, all of them," Kes sighed.  
  
"No, not after all we did," he groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tom. But once the real James McAllister is back in office he should be able to clear everything up."  
  
"What if by then, it's too late? What if it already is?"  
  
"Tom, I don't know what will happen but this time you can't help. You'll have to sit this one out."  
  
Kes kissed Tom on the cheek and left, immeadiatly afterwards Neelix came to stand in the doorway blocking his only way out. Kes meant business.  
  
Good. His mind had already gotten to work. If he wanted out, he'd get out.  
  
No one would stop him. No one could.  
  
* * Starfleet Headquarters: McAllister's Office * *  
  
Kida and McAllister entered his office. "Let's see what your counterpart has been up to," Kida said sitting behind McAllister's desk. He came behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "It looks like the only major thing he has done so far is the treaty, but he has also been meeting with Mistaq, a Cardassian General on numerous occasions for secret rendezvous."  
  
McAllister nodded distractedly. How had this happened? He knew Cardassians were advanced in manipulating genetics but he hadn't realized they were this good.  
  
That they could replace a Federation official with one of their agents and no one would be the wiser.  
  
It was disquieting to say the least. To think anyone of his Admirals or officers could actually be Cardassians instead…  
  
He needed to be careful who he decided to trust. Who he chose to confide in.  
  
* * Temple of Serelous: Vulcan * *  
  
Tom suppressed a groan. Neelix was a subdued as Tom had ever seen him. Standing guard at the door with an unwavering expression that would have done Tuvok proud.  
  
He knew in his condition he wouldn't be able to push past Neelix, he wasn't even sure he could stand. But Tom was never one to give up when confronted with a challenge.  
  
Carefully so as not to be seen he removed the Tar Ki necklace that the Vulcan master had placed around his neck to ensure his recovery.  
  
Cynical as he was he doubted the necklace was the reason he had woken up but he was counting on it helping him now.  
  
The necklace was Tangara metal and can interfere with power conduits in introduced to a circuit. Rolling over, making it look like nothing more than an attempt to get comfortable, Tom examined the conduit beside him. Grinning he opened the small hatch and studied the circuits. Making an educated guess and counting on his infamous luck he decided which circuit most be the one he was looking for and jammed the necklace into it.  
  
When the lights shut off he knew he'd found the right circuit. Neelix rushed to the bed to check on Tom and found it empty. A light streamed across the bed and Neelix looked up to see Kes in the doorway with a wrist light. Running the light over the entire room, Kes realized her fears… Tom was gone.  
  
* * Starfleet Headquarters: San Francisco * *  
  
A mysterious figure (sorry, for the cliché line but it was the best I could do ;)) pushed himself against the wall as McAllister and his security paraded past him and into Starfleet headquarters.  
  
Clutching his side, the man in a black cloak followed.  
  
James McAllister and his security stopped halfway through the lobby as his double and a young Vulcan woman almost ran into him.  
  
The eyes of both McAllisters' widened as they stared at each other.  
  
"Seize him," the 'evil' McAllister ordered to which his Starfleet goons promptly did. "Who are you?"  
  
"You know damn well who I am," McAllister spat. "The question is 'who are you' some Cardassian spy?"  
  
He smiled, "You're quick but what you've failed to realize is that I'm not the only one."  
  
The guards grip tightened around Kida and McAllister with a very Cardassian like grip.  
  
"Take them out of site and have them immediately vaporized."  
  
The guards just nodded and the man in the cloak showed himself. Pulling two small phaser pistols form a hidden holster he began firing. Grabbing Kida by the arm he yelled, "Come on!" The three of them raced from the building and turned down a back ally beside it. Exhausted they leaned against the wall.  
  
"It's no use," Kida gasped. "There are too many of them."  
  
The nameless man didn't seem to be listening.  
  
"Hey, did you hear me?" Kida shouted impatiently.  
  
He didn't answer but instead pulled another device from his holster. It appeared to look somewhat like a tricorder and at the touch of a button the three disappeared.  
  
Milliseconds later an armada of armed guards stormed the empty ally.  
  
  
  
Well, I've done it again… sorry I have a thing about cliffhangers but at least this time you should be able to guess who the mystery person is… I made it kinda obvious… 


	4. Part Four

Countermand: Loyalties  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
Before you read this you should really read…  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
If you don't… you'll probably be a little confused because this story takes place in an A.U.  
  
  
  
* * The McAllister Mansion: San Francisco * *  
  
McAllister looked around the basement of his mansion in surprise. Wondering who this was that was helping them and why he'd choose to transport them here.  
  
Giving voice to his thoughts Kida stepped up behind the man and asked with curiosity and squinted eyes, "Who are you?"  
  
Turning around, pulling off the hood of his cloak as he did so, Tom Paris smiled at them, "Who else could have pulled that off?"  
  
"Tom!" Kida gasped staring at the pale lieutenant in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes," McAllister nodded. "I'd like to know the answer to that myself."  
  
With a smug smile Tom replied flippantly, "Well, last time I checked I was here saving the two of you."  
  
Kida and McAllister quickly pushed Tom in to a nearby chair. Moving aside his cloak Kida began to quickly unbutton his shirt. "Kes was supposed to be watching you."  
  
"It's kind of hard to watch someone in the dark," Tom responded seriously.  
  
"I don't want to know," Kida decided as she pushed the sides of his shirt out of the way. Both Kida and McAllister let in a sharp intake of breath as they saw his still healing wound. Starting below his left ribcage and down past his belly button was a huge multicolored bruise.  
  
"This is bad, Tom," Kida said. 'What were you thinking?"  
  
Tom smiled, "I don't know but you'd think you two would be glad I was thinking it,"  
  
"This is no time for jokes," McAllister reminded.  
  
"You're right," Tom nodded. "It's time for planning. We need to find a way to expose your Cardassian look alike and get you back into power."  
  
"You can't be worrying about that now, Tom," McAllister said firmly. "Let Kida and I handle this."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, "I-am-so-sick of people telling me not to get involved! I am involved in this! As deeply as any of the rest of you. And if you think for one second I'll sit by while someone else 'handles it'! Then you don't know me at all."  
  
Kida sighed, "We do know you Tom, all too well. And you're right that you're involved. I don't know why any of us bother to try and protect you when you just keep running back into the burning building."  
  
"I happen to like burning buildings."  
  
"Yea, well, that's part of the problem."  
  
McAllister grinned, "You're going to rest, Tom," he said mischievously.  
  
Tom began to protest but his eyelids became extremely heavy, "No, we, we hav… need… to…"  
  
"It'll have to wait," McAllister said. "I just gave you a sedative."  
  
Tom quickly drifted off to sleep and Kida smiled, "You gave him a sedative?"  
  
With a very familiar smug smile he responded, "I know how to handle my grandson."  
  
* * Penal Transport Station: Holding Cells * *  
  
B'Elanna looked around the cells, at all her friends and a few strangers. Harry was across from her in a different cell and Janeway and Admiral Paris were asleep beside her. That left only Steven and Susie for company and she couldn't help but notice how they both kept casting her strange looks.  
  
"Yes?" she finally queried, drawing out the word.  
  
Susie and Steven exchanged a glance until Steven turned away rolling his eyes, "Susie's jealous," Steven told her.  
  
Susie turned to him in shock and hit him on his arm, ignoring her Steven continued to talk to B'Elanna, "I, however am glad Tom found someone so he won't fall back into her claws," he said motioning to the woman beside him, who was turning a lovely shade of red… and not from embarrassment.  
  
"You little weasel!" Susie cried. "I thought we had become friends but you are exactly the same juvenile asshole you've always been!"  
  
Steven gave her a glare, "Look, you've broke Tom's heart one too many times for my liking and I'm sorry but I don't believe we'll ever be friends. B'Elanna seems like a lovely person and you should be glad for Tom, too."  
  
B'Elanna watched them amused. She had no doubt this was Tom's influence at work.  
  
"Hey, calm down," B'Elanna said for once being the voice of reason. "Why don't you both wait until we are out of here and we can all sit down and have a nice long discussion with Tom."  
  
The two stared at her blankly for a moment until they both nodded simultaneously.  
  
"Good," B'Elanna nodded. "Now that you're done fighting we can decide what we're going to do to get out of here."  
  
* * Starfleet Headquarters: McAllister's office * *  
  
McAllister the imposter sat angrily behind 'his' desk and glared heatedly at his officers. "What do you mean 'you can't find them'?" he spat.  
  
"Well, sir, t-they…" one of the men stuttered. "I'm sorry, Jurat."  
  
Jurat waved his hand, "Never mind, just find them. We can't have that damn McAllister come along and ruin everything. Not when we've already come so far."  
  
"I know, sir but we have no idea where they have gone and if they…"  
  
"I know very well what will happen if they uncover us!" Jurat cried menacingly. "Find them so that it won't happen."  
  
"Y-yes, sir."  
  
"Go!" Jurat roared.  
  
* * McAllister's Mansion * *  
  
Kida pulled the blanket up over Tom. They had moved him to an old mattress and Kida had checked to make sure he hadn't made his injuries worse. He hadn't but part of her was still furious with him, never mind that he saved their lives, he'd once again endangered his own.  
  
McAllister was asleep on a nearby couch but she couldn't sleep. Tom was sedated now but when he woke up again she knew he'd be off to save the world once more. She had to protect him. She needed to save it first.  
  
Standing up she grabbed Tom's cloak off of a chair and put it on. With one last wistful look at Tom she headed to the library. Once about five years ago Tom had shown her a hidden transporter room behind one of the shelves. It would come in handy now.  
  
Kida reached the transporter room fairly quickly and then picked her transport destination: Starfleet Headquarters.  
  
* * Starfleet Headquarters * *  
  
Kida walked straight up to the door and raced across the lobby ignoring the frantic cries of the desk clerk.  
  
Jumping into the turbolift she called for the 39th floor. She went immediately to Admiral Rice's office. She remembered him from a party she'd once attended with Tom.  
  
She only hoped that he remembered her, too.  
  
Running down the hall, Kida entered without announcing herself.  
  
"Admiral Rice," she said with labored breathing.  
  
The Admiral immediately stood, "Agent Kida?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Kida nodded, "Boy, have I got a story for you."  
  
* * Starfleet Headquarters: McAllister's office * *  
  
Admiral Rice marched to McAllister's office leading an armada of security officers. All of which were non-cardassians by decree of the resident doctor.  
  
Despite that Kida's story had seemed farfetched Admiral Rice hadn't hesitated in believing her. Everyone had known something was wrong with McAllister for weeks and this -in a strange way- made perfect since.  
  
Admiral Rice charged into the office and gave a celebratory smile. McAllister was having a meeting with around seven of his guards. It looked like they'd caught them all at once.  
  
"Unarm yourselves and raise your hands," Rice ordered.  
  
Jurat raised one hand but only for show, the other he covertly placed on the underside of the desk. Rice's men reacted too late and Jurat disappeared.  
  
It was an emergency transport in case McAllister was ever in trouble. It's coordinates are relatively random and it never goes to the same place twice in a row. There was no way to track him.  
  
* * Penal Transport Station: Holding Cells * *  
  
Kida proudly handed the release form for all of the Marquis to the warden. McAllister had insisted on filling it out before he and the still unconscious Tom were carted off to Starfleet Medical.  
  
When Voyager's EMH had entered McAllister's basement with Kida and a security detail (The Doctor had been adamant about coming) he had been appalled at Tom's condition, ordering him to be taken to Starfleet Medical ASAP and McAllister too, for a normal checkup and a few tests (Mainly to confirm he was indeed James McAllister and not a Cardassian).  
  
All of Jurat's guards they had captured had been Cardassian's but refused to talk to Starfleet authorities. As for Jurat's whereabouts, they were listed as unknown. Starfleet did aquire some information, however when one of the guards let the name of his boss slip. General Jurat had been assigned to the invasion of Bajor and many other colony worlds. Ruthless, heartless, and unfortunately… brilliant.  
  
Kida pushed this all out of her mind as she walked down the hall, flanked by two guards. Finally Tom's friends and some of her own would be released.  
  
Kida stood in front of the first cell and Admiral Paris and Janeway stood. It looked as though she had been captured but she swiftly smiled and held up the padd which would give them back their freedom.  
  
"Are you all ready to get out of here!" Kida cried.  
  
At the chorus of 'yes's and shouts of joy Kida's smile grew wider, "Well," she said impatiently to the guard on her right. "Let them out."  
  
* * Starfleet Medical * *  
  
Kida stared at Tom nervously not sure if she wanted him to wake up. B'Elanna was holding his hand and Janeway, Admiral Paris, Susie and Steven were all standing beside her.  
  
Kida wasn't sure how Tom would react when he found out what had happened. Her plan had been simple, Tom rarely approved of 'simple'. Not to mention Jurat had got away, she was positive if Tom had been there he wouldn't have. McAllister walked through the door and stood next to Kida.  
  
"I've got a clean bill of health," he told her. "How about Tom?"  
  
"Tom will be fine with a couple days rest. Good as new."  
  
Kida and the rest of Tom's visitors looked up surprised as someone cleared their throat… loudly. The Doctor was standing in the doorway with his mobile emitter firmly in place on his sleeve. "What are you all doing here?" he demanded. "How am I to work with everyone jammed in here like this? I said one visitor. One!"  
  
Everyone slowly filed out except B'Elanna who was still tightly gripping Tom's hand. The Doctor went to Tom's bed and checked his bio readings.  
  
"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"I've been keeping him sedated. He was suffering from sleep deprivation and I knew it was the only way to get him to rest."  
  
B'Elanna nodded vaguely, "When will he wake?"  
  
Looking again at the bio readings the Doctor responded, "Very shortly. I'll be back to check on you soon."  
  
B'Elanna nodded again but her eyes were on Tom. He was pale and she was worried. It was hard having a loved one injured, harder still when you were partly responsible for that injury. She knew she would have done the same for Tom and her other friends as he had for her and she knew if he'd been the one hauled off, he'd of told her not to.  
  
Seeing Tom move B'Elanna returned her focus to him, "Tom? Tom, are you alright?"  
  
Mumbling something inaudible and moving his head restlessly he didn't give her a direct answer.  
  
"Tom, open your eyes," taking his head in her hands to still the movement she waited for him to respond.  
  
Slowly but surely his eyes fluttered open, "B'Elanna?" he chocked. "What… where are we?"  
  
Smiling at his coherency and assured he would be fine she answered, "Starfleet Medical. The Marquis have been released by McAllister. The real one. He's back in office."  
  
Tom nodded, "How?"  
  
"Your friend, Kida, she went to see Rice."  
  
"What?" Tom demanded. "Alone?"  
  
"I think so," B'Elanna answered slowly, confused by his reaction. "Why?"  
  
Tom was laughing now, "Of all the nerve," he said sardonically. "All those lectures she gave me."  
  
"Tom," B'Elanna said, getting his attention back. "I want to thank you for rescuing me. I love you, ya know."  
  
Tom's anger at Kida faded, just as B'Elanna had planned and he smiled at her, "I know, I love you, too. I'm glad you're safe."  
  
B'Elanna smiled back, "We are. All of us."  
  
"So, who was the Cardassian posing as McAllister?"  
  
B'Elanna squinted her eyes, trying to remember, "A General, I think. Jurat, maybe."  
  
"What are they going to do with him?"  
  
"Well, they haven't apprehended him yet…"  
  
"He got away!" Tom cried incredulously. "How?"  
  
B'Elanna sighed, "I'm not sure. Do we have to talk about this now?"  
  
"Yes. Do you know what Starfleet's doing about this? Do they have any leads?"  
  
"Tom," B'Elanna said bitingly. "You have to rest. Let someone else deal with this."  
  
Tom pressed his eyes shut… the next person that said that…  
  
"Look, why don't I give someone else a chance to see you, huh? I know you're father's waiting outside and that McAllister seems anxious to see you as well."  
  
Tom nodded and B'Elanna kissed him on the forehead and left the room, moments later McAllister and Admiral Paris entered.  
  
"How are you, son?" Owen asked.  
  
Tom smiled painfully, "I'm fine. How is the search for Jurat going?"  
  
Admiral Paris sighed, "Don't you ever quit?"  
  
"Quit? I'm a Paris."  
  
McAllister chuckled, "You're also a McAllister, you never stood a chance."  
  
"The search is going well, actually, Kida and her special forces team have been assigned to find him."  
  
"Special Forces team?" Tom echoed.  
  
"Susie and Steven," the Admiral clarified.  
  
Tom chocked, "Those two? Together! Without me to play referee? I've got to get to them."  
  
"Tom…" McAllister said warningly.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Actually," Owen contradicted. "You will be going back to the mansion for a couple of days. B'Elanna will be coming as well, to keep an eye on you."  
  
Tom nodded, at least B'Elanna would be with him.  
  
McAllister was smiling, "After that you can chose whether you'd like to return to Voyager or the Flawless."  
  
"What about the Marquis?" Tom asked.  
  
"They have all been told they may retain their commissions and if they wish, return to Voyager."  
  
"What's B'Elanna doing?"  
  
"Like most all the others, B'Elanna will be staying on Voyager."  
  
Beginning to fall asleep Tom smiled widely, "I'm staying on Voyager, too."  
  
* * McAllister Mansion: Tom's Room * *  
  
B'Elanna looked around the luxurious room in awe. There was no poverty in the Federation but it was obvious to her now that being President had it's extras.  
  
Tom's room was gorgeous and she could tell form the model starships, warp theory equations and the posters of 20th century break through pilots that it was uniquely Tom.  
  
Fleetingly she wondered why Tom had a room in the McAllister Mansion but seeing Tom still recovering she didn't dwell on it.  
  
She felt bad for Tom's other friends that they couldn't be here. Janeway was on a special assignment with Tom's other three friends Kida, Susie, and Steven, she was working on the Jurat case from San Francisco but was still unable to get away. Neelix and Kes were looking for a place to live while Harry had went to Newport to stay with his parents and t o reunite with Libby.  
  
Regardless, nothing in the universe would be able to tear B'Elanna from the man she loved. Sitting on the edge of the bed she brushed the hair form his forehead.  
  
She knew that Tom wanted to search for Jurat himself but the Doctor had insisted Tom needed at least two days rest before getting back to what he called Tom's 'overactive and ridiculously dangerous' life.  
  
And B'Elanna would make sure he rested. She knew Tom had risked everything for her and she knew she loved him more than ever.  
  
She looked up as she heard a knock at the door. She could hear voices and she smiled. Tom's mother and sisters had finally been able to catch up with him. With one last look at the still sleeping Tom she went and opened the door.  
  
Without bothering with introductions the three women ran past her and to Tom's side. B'Elanna sighed and decided to give them some privacy. She saw Tom wake just as she was closing the door.  
  
"You didn't have to leave," a kind voice said.  
  
B'Elanna looked up and smiled, "I thought they'd want to be alone, Admiral Paris."  
  
"Only my son calls me Admiral Paris, you can call me Owen."  
  
B'Elanna smiled slightly, "Alright, Owen it is."  
  
"You, know," Owen said suddenly. "You're the last person I thought my son would end up with."  
  
B'Elanna clenched her fists. This was it. He was going to ask her to leave Tom.  
  
"Opposites in every way," he continued. "I thought he'd end up with someone more like him. Take Susie, for instance. But I'm glad he found you."  
  
B'Elanna looked up in surprise, "You are?"  
  
The Admiral nodded and said one last thing before leaving B'Elanna to contemplate his words, "My son always did like a challenge."  
  
* * The Canta Bell * *  
  
Kida looked up from the helm of her ship and turned to face her two subordinates, "Will you two just shut up!" she cried addressing Steven and Susie.  
  
The red faced Ensigns quickly turned their attention back to the mission. They'd been fighting, again. Kida wasn't even sure what about. The objective of their debate had been blurred only ten minutes into it.  
  
Kida wished desperately Tom was here. He was the only one who could keep them in line. However at the same time she dreaded reuniting with the pilot. He was sure to be angry at her for handling their situation alone and so badly and it was because of that that she was determined to make it right without him.  
  
No matter how much she longed for his presence. Fighting off her personal thoughts Kida forced her self to refocus on the mission as well. They were meeting with one of Jurat's former officers.  
  
Apparently he was an angry Cardassain looking for revenge who just happened to have information on Jurat's whereabouts.  
  
He was also their only lead. Their only anything.  
  
"Any sign of his vessel?" Kida asked. She didn't like that he was late. Something may have happened.  
  
"I'm detecting no vessels," Steven responded.  
  
"Wait!" Susie cried. "A vessel has just decloaked off our starboard bow!"  
  
It was too late for any of them to react.  
  
In an instant the Canta Bell was torn apart.  
  
* * McAllister Mansion: Tom's Room * *  
  
Tom placed his last shirt into his favorite duffle bag and collapsed on his bed, placing his head in his hands.  
  
It had been two days and he had been declared physically fit but he'd yet to break it to his father and grandfather that he was leaving.  
  
He loved them both dearly but he knew what would happen if he moved back home. They would take over his life again. He couldn't let that happen. But the little boy in him still dreaded telling that to his family.  
  
They'd been great to him and accepting of B'Elanna but he needed to live his own life and Jurat was still on the loose. He needed to track down his friends and help them out.  
  
Tom stood up as the door swung open. Owen stood in the doorway with tears in his eyes he only looked at Tom's packed bags for a moment before turning to Tom.  
  
"Son," he chocked.  
  
Tom was nervous now, nothing ever fazed his father, "What? What's happened?"  
  
"Kida… Steven… Susie… they're dead, Tom. Starfleet found the remains of the Canta Bell this morning. It was completely torn apart."  
  
Tom paled, "Dead?" he echoed in disbelief. "JUrat?"  
  
"We believe he is responsible, yes."  
  
Tom nodded all his training and expierence telling him to push aside the pain and focus on something more productive… like revenge.  
  
Tom sighed and swung his duffle bag over his shoulder. "Do you know where B'Elanna is?" he asked. "I'm leaving."  
  
"What?" Owen cried in disbelief. "You're leaving now? After this?"  
  
"I can't stay here. I'm sorry about my friends but I still need to leave."  
  
"I don't think you should. Maybe I can get Deanna to come talk to you."  
  
Tom sighed. Deanna Troi was a close friend of his mother's and she'd always been convinced  
  
Tom was in need of counseling that he was reckless and that he had an unhealthy habit of suppressing his emotions. Yea, right.  
  
Tom pushed past his father, "Goodbye, Dad."  
  
Owen grabbed his arm as he headed for the turbolift. "I really don't think you should leave."  
  
Ripping his arm from his father's grip and calling for the lift he snapped, "I'm going. I'm not a child anymore."  
  
The lift opened to reveal B'Elanna. She looked startled to see Owen and Tom, "What's going on?"  
  
Tom pushed into the lift and closed the door, "We're leaving," he said as the door closed on his father.  
  
As soon as the lift began to travel downwards B'Elanna turned to Tom, "I heard about your friends. Do you really think you should be leaving?"  
  
"B'Elanna I was planning to leave before I found out and now I'm convinced I have to get out of here more than ever. You don't know my family. If I ever let any vulnerability show through they use it to try and control me."  
  
"What are you saying? I thought you loved your family."  
  
"I do, you just don't know them the way I do."  
  
As they exited the lift and walked out the door Tom told her, "Trust me, we need to leave while we still can."  
  
* * Masayo Apartments: San Francisco * *  
  
With both Tom and B'Elanna Lieutenants on the famed ship Voyager it hadn't been hard to find a place to stay. They'd just settled into a lovely little apartment overlooking the bay but Tom didn't plan on staying put.  
  
As he pulled B'Elanna closer he savored the moment. He knew what leaving would do to B'Elanna and he also knew what B'Elanna would do to him when and if he returned. That wouldn't stop him though. He had to go find Jurat.  
  
For Kida, Steven and Susie he needed to find Jurat and provide retribution. They'd of done the same for him.  
  
Kissing B'Elanna he murmured 'I love you' before tip toeing out the door. Voyager wouldn't be back into commission for a couple of months and that was more than enough time for what Kida would have called one of his 'one man missions'.  
  
He'd hunt down Jurat if it was the last thing he did, which he also knew it very well could be.  
  
Jurat had made his first mistake when he imprisoned and impersonated his grandfather but now he'd gone too far. Tom wasn't usually one for revenge but he'd just lost three people he considered his closest friends.  
  
The three people he'd been spending a year waiting to see and hoping one day he wouldn't. If he didn't have B'Elanna he was sure he'd have gone crazy. But he did have B'Elanna and a focus. Revenge.  
  
Using his trust fund he purchased a little ship. It was top of the line and only needed a pilot.  
  
Sitting at the helm he left Earth once again on a renegade mission and this time he was alone and didn't have to worry about anyone but himself.  
  
With a devil-may-care smile he engaged the thrusters.  
  
If nothing else… it should be fun.  
  
  
  
The End… but it's far from over…  
  
  
  
One issue has been resolved but the aftermath has created more problems. Tom won't leave it like this… again he will set out on a seemingly impossible mission in the sequel Countermand: Illusions 


End file.
